


The colours we see

by AK_aka_Kiwi707



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Families aren't cannon, Firewitchkeith, Hints of other ships - Freeform, I was told to ship characters by my friend b/c they like the ship, I'll just add more tags when I add chapters, Lance's family is dead....except his grandma, LightwitchHunk, M/M, Pidge and Lance are fucking clueless about love, Plantwitchpidge/Katie, SeerwitchShiro, Shiro be like ok then, Soulmate AU, Waterwitchlance, WitchAU, bi lance, colour soulmates, multishipper, nonbinary pidge, shiro can see the dead, this is a birthday gift, undercover Pidge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_aka_Kiwi707/pseuds/AK_aka_Kiwi707
Summary: Lance had always wondered what the colour green looked like.Katie (Pidge) had figured that she'd never see the colour blue.That was until the day their paths crossed and the colours began to exist.Years later, the Sam and Matt Holt get kidnapped by the Empire- an evil coven of witches.At the same time Pidge and Lance hear of help but all they hear is one word.Voltron.They both follow the call- Pidge because they believe it has something to do with finding their father and brother. Lance however follows it because it's an adventure and anything is better than showing up for your 9-5 job when the world seem to be in trouble.Can the two of them, find their places in Voltron? Will they figure out that they are the colours they are missing?
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, plance - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	1. Grey to Green or Blue

**Author's Note:**

> My friend wanted to make a Plance witch au, so I uh did it for them, since they are busy with school and I have nothing to give them for their birthday. So Happy Birthday to my Pidge. I love you lots and lots.  
> Love your blue paladin,  
> Lance 
> 
> This isn't edited.
> 
> And last thing:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oaTJU1G-T6c   
> Someone You Like - Plance Animatic was my inspiration to the whole soulmates colour thing. I give full credit to the creator of the animatic for that idea.

POV Lance

Lance had always wondered what the colour green would look like.  
He was told that it was a colour that sat between yellow and blue, that it was a secondary colour on the wheel that went with Purple and orange. It was the colour of nature, of the trees and the grass. It was a colour that showed up in the spring after the rain, and disappeared with the changing of the leaves in fall. All of this, all of it for one colour that seemed so important to everyone, except Lance, he’d never seen the colour. His green had always been a grey colour. He’d wondered if maybe he was just an oddball, the weird one in his family, because everyone else saw it, and no one, not even his Abuela could tell him why he couldn’t see the colour and she was very knowledgeable with magical spells and curses.  
Lance had never seen the colour green, not until that one spring day when he was walking down the sidewalk, no real destination in mind, besides to enjoy the warmer weather.  
He saw it, though it was brief it changed how he could see the world. For that moment, his world changed from seeing nothing but a dim grey to seeing the most beautiful green.  
He knew that it was all because of that girl. The one with her arms full of books, her light brown hair tied in a ponytail that flew behind her like it was her super cape. Her hair was tied with a ribbon, and Lance blinked as she ran past him, her ribbon keeping his attention.  
The ribbon was green, the green that opened his mind to the colour, the colour he wouldn’t soon forget, the colour that reminded him of that girl, the one that he wanted to find again.  
She disappeared too fast for him to follow, but he would find her again, he had to.  
…..  
Katie was always fascinated with the fact that she couldn’t see the colour blue.  
She knew that it had happened to her parents, they hadn’t been able to see certain colours until they had met and yet it was only in small glimpses, until they had finally come together. She wondered if maybe she’d been given this problem because it was a hereditary thing, since it had happened to her parents, or maybe it was something to do with finding the one that you were meant to be with- which she thought was totally bs. There was always a reason for anything to happen and this was just something she lived with. She wasn’t the biggest fan of looking at a grey shaded sky and not being able to tell whether it was cloudy or sunny unless the sun was directly in her view. It was more of an annoyance than anything. Just because she couldn’t see the colour, didn’t mean it stopped her from wondering.  
Sometimes she’d ask her brother to describe what the colour looked like, just to give her an idea. 

POV Katie

So Katie had never seen the colour blue, and she was pretty ok with that, until that one warm spring day.  
Her Dad had left his notes at the house- a recurring incident- and Katie had to bring them to him.  
She wondered how he could be so forgetful, considering how smart he was.  
As she ran down the sidewalk to get to her dad’s work, she took a few moments to enjoy the rushing of the wind around her and how it brought her so much joy. It was like she could clear her thoughts of anything and all she had to do was run, it’s how she got her best ideas.  
She almost ran into a tall brown haired boy, as she was getting lost in thought. She didn’t recognize this boy, as she’d run down this path before-her dad being forgetful.  
She couldn’t dwell on that matter at the moment, as she was already late, so she kept going.

Once she’d successfully delivered the books and papers to her dad, she looked out the window.  
The sky was a pale colour, one that she couldn’t recall seeing before.  
“Blue.” Katie smiled to herself.  
The once grey shade was now a pale blue, but how could she see it?  
Was it really possible for her to even know what this pleasantly beautiful colour was.  
The brown haired boy came to her mind, and she wondered if it maybe had something to do with him. She decided that she needed to find him. Katie raced back to the spot she’d first seen him, but he was gone, by the time she got there.  
She wondered if she’d ever see him again. She was filled with a new determination to find him, she had to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was at this part that my sister started helping me plan out the story and the adventure.......tho she kinda forgot that it was supposed to be a soulmate au, so I'll just incorporate that into the story between the lines.
> 
> Also from this point on Katie no longer exists as Katie (she/her), they are now Pidge (They/them).
> 
> I listened to this song on repeat while writing Pidge's part for this chapter.  
> Next Right Thing Frozen 2.

Years later…..

Katie stood in the bathroom. She wondered how things had gotten to be like this. She was alone.   
Why had this happened to her? Why did it have to be her family? They’d never hurt anyone, so why them?  
She glared at her reflection.   
Why hadn’t it been her?  
This was so new to her, and it was a bad new. Katie had always been surrounded by her family, her brother always bothering her, when she was reading, but for the first time in her life she was alone. No one to protect her, to tease her, to help her, to love her. Even the blue, that she’d once seen disappeared. This was all wrong, everything was wrong, would anything ever be right again?  
She pressed the heel of her palms to her eyes to try to stop the tears, but when that didn’t happen she just balled them into fists and aimed to punch the mirror, she screamed,but was stopped just before impact was made.  
Her thoughts, of anger, and what if’s were interrupted with one word. 

VOLTRON. 

“Voltron?” She said to herself. She lowered her arm and frowned.   
Where had that come from? It seemed like a cry for help…..maybe it was from her family? Her spirits seemed to lift just a little...but no it couldn’t be could it? Her dad and brother were just normal humans.  
It repeated again.   
Who or what was Voltron? How would she find it?  
All she knew is that she needed to find it, she needed to find the sender of this message, it was all she could think about now. As if the simple word had taken over her thoughts entirely.   
What if it was a trap?   
A small part of her even wondered if it was from the boy.   
Katie looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, her eyes were red from crying,she had dark circles forming because she’d barely slept and she also knew that she might be a result of not eating properly since her family had been attacked, but other than that she looked fine.   
There was one thing.   
“Ok, Katie, time for a haircut.” She opened the top drawer and grabbed the scissors.   
She took a deep breath and cut. She watched her long hair fall onto the floor, as each clump fell she was filled with a determination that replaced the anger and hurt she felt.   
She’d get her brother and dad back, she’d find this Voltron and she would destroy the witches that had messed with her family.   
When she was satisfied with the job she’d done, she put the scissors away, but as she did so she found a pair of her brother’s old glasses. Katie took them, put them on and looked at herself.   
Katie no longer existed, that girl was gone.   
“Ok…”   
The person that looked back at her, didn’t look like Katie, this person needed a name.   
“Pidge…” She said the first thing that popped into her head. She’d hated that nickname so much, but it seemed fitting.   
“Ok, Pidge,” She closed her eyes and inhaled, then opened her eyes. “You can do this. You’re going to do this.” She gave herself a pep talk, which was very unlike her, but it needed to be done. It was something Matt would do when she’d start to show any sign of doubting herself.   
She cleaned up her hair and took some clothes out of her brother’s closet. She found a backpack and filled it with items she would need.   
She checked in the mirror one more time, then she left. She left the world that Katie Holt had known, and didn’t look back.   
This path she was setting foot onto was the world that Pidge Gunderson lived in. This person would get back what was taken from them, doing whatever it took to get it back.   
……  
Lance was hanging off his bed. He’d given up on reading half an hour ago.  
At that point he’d begun to stare at the wall across the room, next to his body length mirror.   
He couldn’t even focus on that, his head was spinning with thoughts of the girl with the green ribbon. He hadn’t stopped thinking about her since that day, but the past 72 hours it had gotten to the point that she was all he was thinking about. Which is kinda romantic, but at this point Lance was just annoyed, he wanted to go to sleep, but couldn’t shut his brain off. He’d done his normal routine for bedtime and had even meditated a bit, but the reading was the last straw.   
He slid to the floor, then rolled and got to his feet.   
Was she ok? Did something happen to her? He’d just had a bad feeling growing in his gut. More than anything, right at this moment, Lance just wanted to sleep. He didn’t mind having a pretty, smart looking girl in his thoughts but Hunk and him needed to be up early because someone had switched their shifts on them and told them only yesterday.   
He sighed. Maybe if he had some of Hunks sleepytime tea, he’d be able to sleep.   
He made his way down the short hallway to the small kitchen.Lance filled the kettle with water and put it in on to boil as he prepared the tea and his cup. Once the water was done, he poured it over the tea bag and let it steep for a little bit.  
Lance put a bit of honey in the tea and then took a small sip.  
Yep as good as always.   
He went to move to the table to sit but he was suddenly hit with nausea.His gut felt like someone had punched him with a bag of cement rocks, or ran him over with a car or both. Then there was a voice, a woman’s voice. It was scared and demanding, but also it would’ve been a whole lot nicer if it wasn’t as loud as it was in his head. 

VOLTRON. 

Lance was sure that his brain was going to explode, that or he was going to pass out. His mug slipped out of his hands, as he covered his ears, following the mug to the floor beneath him.   
Lance wondered if maybe there was some sort of remote that could turn the volume down as the voice yelled the word again.   
Then it stopped. Lance blinked, and uncovered his ears as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly, but looked up to see Hunk, his housemate and best friend.   
“You heard that too?” He asked.   
“Voltron?”   
Hunk nodded.   
“Yeah….I would appreciate people not intruding my thoughts with urgent messages, that are so loud that I swear the entire known universe would be awake if they heard it.”  
Hunk shrugged and helped Lance to his feet before he went off to find the broom.   
“Well, they didn’t scream at me.” Hunk said through the wall.   
Lance went to argue, but his vision blurred and all he could see were shades of blue.   
He saw a lion spirit swim around him before he blinked and was back in the kitchen. “Hunk, I don’t think we’re going to work in the morning.” Hunk was in front of Lance now, he’s gone around the partition that separated the living room from the kitchen. Lance leaned against the counter. “We have to go find Voltron, and I think I know where it is.”  
“Oh?” Said the big guy.   
“We have to go to River City.”   
Hunk started to clean up Lance’s mess.   
“We have to start heading there now.” Lance said.   
Hunk stopped cleaning. “Ok, after I clean this up first.”   
Lance frowned. He was itching to head out. It was more to do with the lion spirit than the woman’s cries for help.“I can clean that up, you’re better at packing.”   
“I’m almost finished, just grab what you want, and make sure it fits in a small backpack.” Hunk said.   
Lance nodded and ran to his room, he threw together some absolute necessary stuff.   
Once Hunk was done in the kitchen- and grumbling that another mug got broken- he did the same. The two of them looked back at the place they’d called home for the passed two years, before they locked the door and headed down to the parkade.   
Lance had a feeling they wouldn’t be back for a long while. Something important was happening and they both were only just a small part of it.   
………  
Pidge half regretted not taking the car as another vehicle passed them. They grumbled as again they were sprayed with water. It had been such a beautiful day and then suddenly it had started raining, like someone just had played spin the wheel and this is what was chosen.   
They wondered how much longer this adventure of theirs would last, they kinda just wanted to go home and be Katie again...but home would be lonely, then again at least they’d be warm. 

They noticed a vehicle slowing down, and half wondered if it’d be for them.   
“Hey! Need a lift?” Someone asked from inside the vehicle as it slowed to a crawl beside them.   
Pidge nodded, the vehicle stopped and Pidge got in.   
“You aren’t going to stab us or anything, right?”   
Pidge closed the door and glanced over at the driver, an eyebrow raised. “Are you?”   
He laughed. “I wasn’t planning too.”   
Pidge took off the hood of their sweater, then studied the driver and their companion that was passed out in the back. It was dark out, so it was hard to tell exactly what they looked like, but they could tell that the one in the back was built like a rock, he was big, and looked slightly threatening,but his sleeping face was peaceful. The one driving, was a twig, he had brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes- which were watching Pidge. Pidge quickly averted their gaze. They smiled a little to themselves. The blue had returned, just for a moment.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, where are you heading?” The driver asked, Pidge could tell he had a bit of an accent, they figured that english wasn’t his first language.   
“I don’t know.” Pidge admitted.   
“Honestly, neither do the two of us.” He flicked on the turn signal and moved over, for the car behind them to pass. “So do you have a name, stranger?”   
Pidge hesitated for a moment, almost saying Katie. “Pidge, it’s Pidge.”  
“Well, Pidge. It’s nice to meet you,” He was smiling. “I’m Lance, and the big guy sleeping is Hunk.”   
Pidge looked into the back, then at Lance.   
“Thanks, I swear I was going to lose it if another vehicle drove past.”   
Lance laughed lightly. “Yeah this weather isn’t too nice for hitchhiking is it.”   
Pidge nodded a shiver going down their spine.   
“Here.” Lance reached into the back and grabbed some cloth item and threw it at Pidge. “This might warm you up, just until we stop.”  
Pidge flattened out the mess, it was a Army green jacket with a grey hoodie attached. There was orange bands around the sleeves.Pidge kicked off their shoes. They then tucked their feet under them and covered themselves with the jacket, after taking off their wet sweater of course.   
“Thank you, Lance.”   
“No problem.”  
Pidge and Lance continued to talk. They talked about all kinds of things, like Space, Magic, video games and movies, their families, etc.Hunk awoke at some point and joined in like he’d been included the entire time.   
Pidge liked these two. They made Pidge feel like they belonged and Pidge knew that they were supposed to meet.   
“Pidge?” Lance asked, he was resting on the console between the two front seats, but it was obvious that he was sleep talking. Hunk and him had switched drivers after they’d fueled up, the group and the car.   
“Yeah?” Pidge replied, just to see if maybe they could mess with him.  
“I’m glad I stopped.” He mumbled.   
“Ok but next time, wake me up before you just invite someone into my car.” Hunk shook his head. “And stop talking and just sleep, dude.”  
Pidge laughed lightly. “He does that often.”   
Hunk nodded. “He talks just as much when he’s asleep as he does when he’s awake.”

Suddenly, Lance sat up.“We made it.”   
Pidge frowned as they looked at the boy. His eyes were open, but they weren’t focused on anything. The thing was that they were glowing a shade of blue.   
“Wher-“ Pidge started.   
“River City.” Lance said, he was talking as if he was awake, his words weren’t slurring. “Hunk, it’s here, I know it is.”   
Pidge glanced between the two. “What is here?”   
Lance looked in Pidge’s direction, but he wasn’t actually looking at them. They were still startled by the glow, but it wasn’t as weird as some of the things that they’d seen in their short life time, that and the group had told each other that each person in this vehicle was a Witch.  
Lance opened his mouth to speak but he didn’t say anything, before he went back to sleeping on the console.   
Pidge went to poke Lance but Hunk grabbed her hand, it was gently.   
“Don’t, just look.” Hunk pointed at the water bottles that sat between them. Each one was a different colour as if someone had put juice crystals in the liquid.   
Yellow,Green and Blue.   
Pidge frowned. This was really weird.   
“Voltron….” Pidge muttered.   
Hunk muttered an agreement.


End file.
